User talk:Dypaul15
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Gundam Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 200V34 Perfect Devil Gundam page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Cut it out Your needless pages are really getting annoying. This isn't a site for fanfiction you know. PhantomSynchron 22:25, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Stop with the creation of junk articles please. This is not the right place for them. Any more attempts will result in you being reported to the admins. ~ Azkaiel 06:49, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Look, we have sister project known as Gundam Fanon Wiki. Please take your make up stuffs there. Then again, consider your late edits, I think you're vandalist. Kuruni 16:37, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm just notifying you that the senior editors are discussing appropriate actions to take in response to your editing history. If you insist on continuing with your current course of action, we will not hesitate to ban you from this site permanently. As Kuruni has already pointed out, this is not the place for fan projects; if you have no useful contributions to make to the canon information this particular wiki deals in, please head over to Gundam Fanon Wiki where your efforts will be much better received. —Kyoji Kasshur:AscendedAlteran|AscendedAlteran]] 20:59, July 1, 2011 (UTC) You know what, I'm just going to get it over with and ban you for a few weeks to see if you can get your act together. Since you've never responded to anything I highly doubt you're going to read this, but when you're banned, your IP address is blocked from creating articles and/or new accounts, but you're free to edit your talk page to defend your actions if you so choose to do so. I do hope that you realize that this wiki is NOT the place for writing about fantasy suits and characters, I even edited the main page to briefly explain that. In closing, you can either help us out after the ban's expired, or you can leave and head over to Fanon wiki to continue with your fantasy efforts. Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 23:50, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :The user did respond to User Azkaiel, which looks like a statement brushing off Azkaiel's effort on this guy. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 03:30, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Cut it out II Seriously, stop adding rubbish content. Your edits to Stella Loussier, PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam, Kyoji Kasshu and BM-001 Bloody Mary were not amusing the least bit. ~ Azkaiel 08:58, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Dypaul, if you make another malicious and/or ill formed edit, you will be banned for good.Gaeaman 788 -Will be mostly offline and touring London from Sep. 17-20. All questions and/or concerns should go to my talk page 14:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC)